To manage various devices on a network, a network apparatus may be provided, which can generate device management data. An administrator or a general user of the network apparatus may obtain the device management data from the network apparatus at any time.
However, the device management data may sometimes include information that should be only accessible by the administrator, or information that should be only accessible by a particular user.